


it's so unhealthy but so good for me

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><strong>Title:</strong> it's so unhealthy but so good for me<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/><strong>Characters:</strong> Sam/Lee, mentions of Kara/Lee<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> R<br/><strong>Disclaimers:</strong>  This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal, and their various subsidiaries. Title from a song by Jason Mraz, which I also had nothing to do with.<br/><strong>A/N</strong>: Just a little Sunday afternoon slash. There might be a plot here if you squint and hope real hard. Set during that whole Eye of Jupiter/algae planet thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's so unhealthy but so good for me

  
"So, you're frakking my wife," Sam says casually, leaning against the open hatch of the Raptor Lee's been working in. It's not an accusation, it's just a fact, and Sam says it like it's the easiest thing in the world to say, like he's just discussing the weather or quoting box scores from his last pyramid match.

"Yeah," Lee admits, because even if they haven't technically done it since New Caprica, since before Kara married Sam, he knows that what they've done is enough, that it's still cheating, no matter how many times they try to convince themselves that if they're just getting each other off it doesn't really _count_, it doesn't matter the way that it might if she climbed on top of him and rode him until they were both screaming with relief. But it does matter, and it always will.

"Figured you'd deny it," Sam murmurs. He doesn't look like he's spoiling for a fight, but Lee can tell that he's looking for something. "Why didn't you?"

"Maybe I'm tired of lying," Lee snaps, ready to just finish this, whatever it is. "Look, what the frak do you want, here? You want to fight? Will that make it right? Will that make it _better_?"

"No," Sam says, and there's something in the way he looks at Lee, the way he studies every muscle like he's memorizing a pyramid play, that makes Lee shiver, even here in the dry heat of the algae planet's night air. "But I've got something that might."

Sam's fist comes toward him and Lee flinches, bracing himself for a blow that never comes. He feels Sam's fingers gripping the thin material of his tanks, feels Sam pulling him roughly toward him, but it isn't real until Sam's lips are against his. He sighs against Sam's mouth, exhaling a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. They stay that way for several minutes, exploring each other with tongues and teeth, until they're both hard and grinding against each other. Sam rubs his thigh against the line of Lee's dick and they both groan and press their bodies together as much as they can.

"You're too frakking tall," Lee grumbles, and Sam just laughs and shoves him up against the back of one of the pilot's chairs. Neither of them says anything for a long while after that, just muttered oaths and whispered pleas as eager hands seek out warm skin. Lee's world is nothing but stars as Sam strokes him until he comes with a shout, invoking gods he doesn't believe in as he surrenders to the touch of a man he hadn't known he wanted.

"Now what?" Sam asks, his breath heavy and hot against the sweaty skin of Lee's neck. Lee wants to make a joke about inviting Kara, about solving all their problems, but he doesn't want to share this, not yet. He leans around the chair and keys the control sequence to shut the Raptor hatch, then turns back to Sam, silently issuing an invitation with one raised eyebrow as the hatch slowly closes.


End file.
